The Nurse of the Akatsuki
by Kara Vantora
Summary: Little something I'm redoing and stuff. Will write more on it later. It will get more dirty later on.


My name is Xya Katomaki, well I'm from the Village Hidden in the Stones. After it was destroyed the first time. I am a healer ninja, and the day I was taken I had just gotten back from caring for people in the Chunin Exams. One girl stood out to me and directed from the hokage to keep an eye on her. Why, well she was the younger sister of Deidara, who was in the Akatsuki. Also because he told her he would come back for her on her 17th birthday. Which was very close. I do remember the brother, we went to school together, before well he became a bomb specialist. But I'm going to tell you everything from when I was taken to now. That's the only thing they can't take away from me.

I woke up to screams in the early morning. I ran out to see fire everywhere and a gigantic flying bird circling over head. My first reaction was find the sister and get her somewhere safe. She was leading a squadron up the hill to fight men in cloaks with red clouds. I ran to her as fast as I could, but ran back home to get in my uniform and get my weapons. By the time I got there slightly quicker, a man with a scythe had stuck a stake through himself. Not good. There were two others behind him watching, one with stitches and the other with a mask. The sister was about to charge when a bomb exploded next to her and her group. She was thrown towards me, I caught her but she out like a light. Her group were on the ground just knocked out. I decided I should run with her towards the other group leaders, but the man with the stitches and the man with the bird had other plans. I started to run with her slung over my shoulder, but me ankle was grabbed by something and the man with a scythe was running after me screaming something. I dropped the girl, she rolled toward the edge of the hill then she fell. I rolled quicker to get to her faster, but the man with the bird held her, laughing at me. It was Deidara smiling and laughing, holding her. He flew back towards the sky. The man with the stitches pulled me back to him. His thread started to constrict me as it held me, he was looking at me, observing.

He nodded and I was thrown and my head hit a rock. I was knocked out. and woke up to sunshine and being dragged. A flying shadow ahead, and black cloaks with red clouds dragging me behind them. This was not a good start for the day. My head throbbed and I started to tug against the ropes I was in.

"Looks like the woman is live and fighting." The man with a scythe was laughing walking towards me and we stopped. I spit at him.

"Seems she is. She'll be good help when we get back. Maybe better." The man with stitches said. His green and red eyes watching me.

"What do you need her for, Kakuzu? She's too hot for you. Her breasts seems ripe for me-" The scythe man said touching my breast before I spit at him again. I was figuring out their names.

"Seems to you Hidan, she's a healer. A good opportunity for us to take home. And not for that. " Kakuzu said getting angry.

"Hidan this is not for you." Hidan mocked, "Let Deidara have the bitch then." He walked ahead, his eyes narrowed.

"Tobi want to see. Tobi want to see." Was heard from above. The bird landed, the girl was tied and encased in the tail. Two men stepped off.

"Why would I take a woman that seems she'll kill us in our sleep as a nurse? All I wanted was my sister out of this, not her." Deidara said looking me up and down before turning away.

Kakuzu stood there watching before Hidan came back. This time with his scythe ready. I watched carefully.

"This bitch doesn't need to have that tattoo solid anymore." He said to me pushing away my vest and revealing my stone tattoo above my breasts. He took the tip of the blade and whipped it across. I winced and gasped in pain.

"No need for more blood shed upon her." Kakuzu stepped forward and grabbed the scythe. "We need to get moving again."

I was knocked out again and woke up in a stone room with blank walls. My ankle was chained to the wall, the room was slightly small but still spacious. Kakuzu stepped in with a clipboard. I sat up quick, my clothes had been changed.

"Well welcome to the hide-out. You work here as the nurse and be prepared for many horrible injuries." He said reading off the clip board.

"Why in all hell, would I work for you? You took me from my home, kidnapped a helpless girl, and slice my chest." I said narrowing my eyes and getting stern.

"It's better than being dead, isn't it? Or being raped and killed by Hidan and be a sacrifice to his god?" He said putting down the clipboard watching me.

"True, but I'd rather not be here with any of you. But tell me this, why do you want the girl and I?" I said standing waiting for an answer.

"The girl, is a personal thing for Deidara. And you well my dear you are a healer. You're here to replace the last one. Your chakra is even better than the one before. So we need you. That is all I can say." He said very calm and repressing.

I turned away. "Fine, what will I being doing first?" I waited looking over my shoulder.

"Physicals and there's a small tab for Hidan. Also Konan and I do not need them. Have a good day, I'll send in the first one soon." He said putting the clipboard on a desk and walking out.

The tab for Hidan, was mainly a long note. "Hidan is a bit religious and overly rude. There is a spray bottle in the drawer if he does get like that. Also preferably underwear on. Don't let him take it off even if he tries." I nodded making a face and nodding. I felt like I was being watched the whole time doing these physicals. It took two hours, mainly Hidan's took the longest, and me making jokes in my head about a few of them. "Sasori, you're a bit woody down there." Was one of them. Hidan's consisted of him being a bit cocky and well finding out he was decapitated. He grabbed my ass and I slapped him, then pop his head fell off. Deidara's was awkward no eye contact or really anything. He sure was a babe, but he got cocky kind of fast. "

"How am I doc?" He asked laughing.

"Fine, go put clothes on and leave please." I said before I laid down. I was finally finished. I heard him leave and I fell asleep.


End file.
